The Past Revealed
by Sari Kamiya01- Mika Takaishi01
Summary: What if Tai wasn't who he seems? What if we was different from normal people? Tai finds out his past and finds his destiny as well *TAIORA*


**_The Past Revealed_**

**_By:_** Sora Kamiya01 aka Lyra Aijou (Me)

**_Couples:_** Taiora, Mimato, Takari

**_Characters:_**

Taichi Kamiya/Yamagi = Tai Sora Takenouchi 

Yamato Ishida = Matt

Koushiro Izumi = Izzy Mimi Tachikawa Joyu Kido = Joe 

Takeru Takashi = TK

Hikari Kamiya = Kari

Lyra Arika  (Made up character) (Closer to end) 

Daisuke Motomiya = Davis (at the end only)

Miyako Inoue = Yolie (At the end only)

Iori Hida = Cody (At the end only)

Ken Ichyjouji (At the end only)

Kasumi Liaragi = Kassi (At the end only) (Made up character) 

Here's how you can tell what language the people are speaking

**_"Japanese" Not in italics_**

**_"{Yamagian}" Not in italics_**

**_Sometimes I'll be making up my own words for Yamagian, so just so you know all I did was write the words backwards like the Digidestind's name's below, otherwise it'll just be in the curly brackets with the quotation marks._**

Tai = Iat / Taichi = Ichiat / Yamagi = Yamagi (this case only)

Sora = Aros / Takenouchi = Ichuonekat

Matt = Ttam / Yamato = Otamay/ Ishida = Adihsi

Izzy = Yzzi / Koushiro = Orihsuok / Izumi = Imuzi

Mimi = Imim / Tachikawa = Awakichat

Joe = Eoj / Joyu = Uyoj / Kido – Odik

TK = KT / Takeru = Urekat / Takaishi = Ohsiakat

Kari = Irak / Hikari = Irakih / Kamiya = Ayimak

Lyra = Aryl / Arika = Akira 

Davis = Sivad / Daisuke = Ekusiad / Motomiya = Ayimotom

Yolie = Eiloy / Miyako = Okayim / Inoue =Euoni

Cody = Ydoc / Iori = Iroi / Hida = Adih

Ken = Nek / Ichyjouji = Ijuojyhci

Kassi = Issak / Kasumi = Imusak / Liaragi = Igarail 

NOW ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"{YRRUH!}" "{EW EVAH OT NRAW EHT GNIK DNA NEEUQ!}" "{OOT ETAL!}" There was a huge explosion and over 20 men from the Yamagian army were killed in one blast and a dark shadow appeared and growled, "ON TO YAMAGI!" In Japanese.

Queen Sanira Yamagi watched Apocolamon's army approach the palace, then turned and ran to the throne room. "{S'nomalocopa ymra si gnitteg resolc,}" She said to her husband King Riko Yamagi. He then got a nasty look on his face and called, "{YRRUH! T'NOD TEL MIH TEG OTNI EHT YTIC!}" The King and Queen both then heard the sound of windows shattering and someone yelling, "{S'TI NOMDEIP!}" The King jumped up and got his sword, he turned to Sanira and said, "{Yats Ereh, s'erehw s'ti efas.}" She nodded and watched him run off. Riko has a lot of bright blond hair, emerald green eyes and pale skin. Well Sanira had deep brown hair flowing to her waist, chocolate brown eyes and dark tan skin. She waited for her husband to come back with every sense she had as sharp as a needle. 

Riko struggled into a sitting position known that he was dying…after all Piedmon stabbed him in the chest. The clown Digimon smirked at him as the king said, "{Uoy ydaerla tog dir fo em, ro ta tsael uoy lliw evah sa noos sa I eid…yub evael Arinas tuo fo siht.}" The clown looked at him and said, "{I have no intention of harming her…I want something more valuable…for BOTH you and Sanira}" The Kings eyes went wide when he realised what the evil Digimon was going to get for Apocolamon and snarled, "{You leave my son alone}" The clown smiled evilly and said, "{Your in no position to stop me}" Sure enough then King blacked out…never to wake up again. Little did Piedmon know but Queen Sanira was watching this through a crack in the door and turned around and ran to her son's room.

Sanira entered the room to see her 2-year-old son playing with building blocks on his soft floor. He looked up at her when she entered, smiled and said, "{Mama}" She smiled sadly at her son and started crying. The little boy got up and walked up to her and said, "{Mama sad?}" She picked him up then got out some different clothes…a light blue t-shirt with a gold star in the middle, navy blue shorts, blue and white running shoes, white gloves, and to top it off a pair of goggles. He looked at her with sad eyes and said, "{Where's Daddy?}" She started crying harder and said, "{He's gone… please don't be sad…and never forget me,}" She picked him up and picked up 9 pendants she looked at him and said, "{Taichi…Tai…I want you to keep these with you no matter what, at least until it's time to use them, understand?}" He nodded and started to cry…he was only two but extremely smart. Sanira picked up a gold device and held it in the air, then yelled, "{DIGI-PORT OPEN!}" A portal with colourful light appeared and Sanira shattered the device and said, "{I'm so sorry Tai…you'll be back here someday.}" She put her son in the portal and watched him go then it closed…just as Piedmon busted down the door to the Prince's room…

~In the Real World a few hours later~

Kiara Kamiya was walking through the park when she heard some crying. She looked around and saw an adorable little boy around 2-years-old curled up in a ball crying. Her heart melted the second she saw him. He had a lot of deep brown hair, and dark tan skin from what she could see. She walked over to him, knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder. He looked up at her with big chocolate brown eyes and she felt so warm…he looked so cute. "What's wrong…are you ok?" He looked at her strangely and backed away from her. She looked around for his parents but seen no other adults around. Taichi was shaking…he didn't know who this woman was or understand what she was saying at all. He started to cry harder at a sudden thought of his parents. Kiara saw his newly shed tears and said, "What happened? Where are your parents?" He just kept crying and backing away from her. She then had a sudden though; even though this boy looked Japanese he might not understand it. "Do you understand me?" She decided to ask. The boy still looked terrified of her. She couldn't help it anymore she picked him up and to her surprise he didn't kick or cry at all…in fact he fell asleep. "Poor boy…I wonder what happened to him?" With that she walked home with the adorable little boy in her arms.

She placed the boy down on the couch then reality hit her…what if his parents called in to the police station looking for a missing boy?! She decided to call Ryoko Kamiya, her husband and tell him first. "Hello, Kamiya incorporated…how can I help you?" The secrete asked on the other line. "I was wondering if Mr. Kamiya was there?" Kiara asked. "Sorry, he's out." "That's ok…but when he gets back tell him to call home." "Can do, later!" A teens voice yelled from the back around causing Kiara to laugh and hang up the phone. She then called the police station and reported a found child without any parents. Just then Ryoko walked in and said with humour in his voice, "Honey, I'm home." She laughed then got a strait face and said, "Don't be mad…I wasn't thinking about what would happen…and I reported it to the police." He looked confused and asked, "What?" She then pointed to the couch and led him over to it, and his dark pewter went wide when he saw the small child sleeping on the couch. He sighed then looked at Kiara who had big pleading eyes and looked at the boy again. Take a guess what happened after that…

~A year later~ 

Kiara was having a bit of trouble cleaning up when the doorbell rang. She was about to go get it when a boy now 3-years-old ran by and got to it first. There stood Taniko Takenouchi and her 3-year-old daughter Sora Takenouchi. "Hello Tai," She said with a smile, which he returned. "Hi Taniko," a voice said from the living room. Taniko saw Kiara trying to clean stuff and ran over to her and said, "Don't try to clean…after all your baby's due in a day or so." Kiara smiled then looked at Tai and said, "He's so happy that's he's getting a sister…even if they're not REALLY related." Taniko looked at Tai and Sora playing with a lego set over in the corner. "Your so lucky…he's SO adorable and very smart too…but I wonder what the language was he was speaking when you first adopted him?" Kiara shrugged and was about to say something when she cried out in pain. Tai and Sora looked over at his mother as Taniko knelt down beside her and then yelled, "TAI! CALL THE HSOPITAL AND TELL THEM WERE ON THE WAY WITH YOUR MOTHER!!! SHE'S HAVING HER BABY!" Tai's big brown eyes lit up and he ran to the phone. Nobody knew why but the little boy was EXTEAMLY smart…not even the physician could tell why he was so smart or what the language was he uses…well he still does talk that language sometimes but speaks Japanese mostly.

~Hours later~

Tai was hopping around hugging Sora…he had a new baby sister. "Clawm down Tawi," Sora said giggling. Tai smiled at her and said, "But I gaw a new baby siswer." They named the baby Hikari but every one called her Kari…though the next few years Tai and Kari lived happily and didn't argue much at all…Tai spent practically all his free time with Sora and Kari was starting to tease him about having a crush on her. Kari got sick when Tai and her were about to go to summer camp…so she stayed behind. Tai and his new and an old best friend/crush went to another world. There was Sora obviously, Yamato Ishida aka Matt, his younger brother Takeru Takaishi aka TK, a computer wiz named Koushiro Izumi aka Izzy, the girly one was Mimi Tachikawa, and the oldest was Joyu Kido. They fought many monsters and eventually Kari became a Digidestind too…but all the while something was bugging Tai…he knew what the evil was in the back of his mind…but just couldn't seem to remember it…just like old flashbacks…so our story continues 

A pair of eyes watched the Digidestind as they crossed the darkened landscape. But these eyes seemed to be focused on one Digidestind…the leader. "So, looks like the little Prince is back," He said in plain Japanese. He then turned and looked at a door then went and opened it. A pair of angry chocolate brown eyes met his evil eyes as a beautiful woman's voice growled, "{What do you want Piedmon?}" He smirked and said in Yamagian like her, "{Now, now Queen Sanira…no need to get nasty, I just wanted to tell you that we've located your son…not that you'd care.}" His smile widened as he saw the queen get a look of horror in her eyes. "{I'm not planning on hurting him yet…so don't worry about it. But keep in mind the key word here is yet,}" With that Piedmon turned around and shut the door behind him. "{Ho Ichiat, esaelp eb luferac,}" She whispered lightly to herself.     

"TAI! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP! YOUR GONNA LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!" Matt yelled at Tai. Tai's brown eyes narrowed and he spat out…without realising it in Yamagian, "{tush eht lleh pu ttam!}" They all looked at him in confusion and silences for a while till Kari spoke up saying, "I still think it's weird when you talk like that Tai." "Umm…what did you just say anyways?" Izzy asked curiously. Tai shook his head and said, "Nevermind. Now LET'S GO!" With that order all the team followed him. 

A pair of bright blue eyes watched them carefully then moved back into the bushes and said, "{So Tai has finally returned, too bad Sanira is still held captive.}" She then felt a sense of danger coming for the Prince and his friends so she decided to warn them.

Kari and TK kept telling jokes to each other, Matt was talking quietly to Mimi, Izzy and Joe were doing something on his laptop, and all the while Tai was watching this when he felt a warm body press to his. He looked over and saw Sora cuddled up to him. Tai blushed and Sora asked, "Tai, what was the language you spoke in earlier?" Tai shook his head and said, "I don't remember what it's called but I know it's the same as my real parents used to talk in." Sora looked up at him and said, "I wonder who your real parents are?" "Don't know," Tai replied then casually placed his arm around Sora's smooth should. Then suddenly making them all jump a feminine voice said, "{Your not safe here, Piedmon is going to attack you.}" They all looked extremely confused except for Tai who understood what the voice said. Suddenly a fox like Digimon appeared out of nowhere. When Tai saw her, a flashback came zooming through his head…

~Flashback~

A year old Tai crawled away from his mother's picnic area and towards a stream. She saw him crawling and picked him up saying, "{On Iat, uoy thgim teg truh.}" He set him back on the ground then sat down on the blanket again. This time Tai crawled over to the woods…and an Ogermon found him. The Digimon hit Tai over the head knocking him out but not before the baby let out a cry of pain. Sanira jumped up and ran to her son. She picked him up and back away from the Ogermon, who was about to attack them when, "{DIAMOND STORM!}" Ogermon yelled in pain and he was gone…behind where the evil monster used to stand was a beautiful fox Digimon…the queen's partner…Renamon…

~End Flashback~ 

Tai's eyes went wide and he just said for no reason at all, "(Nomaner?}" They all looked at Tai then the Digimon as she said, "{Sey Iat, doog ot ees uoy niaga.}" "What's she saying?" Sora asked curiously. The Digimon then realised that only Tai could understand Yamagian…the others couldn't. "I'm sorry, I thought you all might understand Yamagian…I'm Renamon." They all looked in shock that this Digimon could understand two languages when Joe decided to burst the silence, "Yamagian? There's no such thing." Renamon looked at him then said, "Yes there is, I'll explain it when we get back to the palace." All the Digidestind looked at her and Matt said, "It's a trick…your just working for Piedmon…trying to kill us." Tai shook his head and said, "No she's not…I remember her from somewhere." They all looked at him then Renamon spoke up, "I'll explain that later also…now come." Suddenly they were all transported. 

Mimi let out a squeal as she saw the beautiful palace. Renamon smiled at the girl and said, "All rooms that don't have barricades on them are free for you to use." She then turned to Tai and said, "{Wollof em Ichiat.}" He nodded then turned to the others and said, "Be back in a few." They all nodded and walked off to explore the beautiful…but broken palace. Renamon led Tai up the stairs and opened a door to a room, she then said, "Look around for a bit…see if you remember anything." Tai nodded then smiled at the familiar Digimon. She just disappeared suddenly. Tai looked around in what looks like a 2-year-old's room. He kept getting flash backs of things when he looked at them…building blocks that looked like they haven't been touched in years, a small bed, small clothes, then he noticed that there was a shattered gold device on the floor. He picked up some of the pieces and remembered…a woman crying and holding a 2-year-old version of himself, her picking up this gold device and opening a gate to the Real World and sending Tai through it. Tai then saw a dust filled picture on the dresser. He picked it up wiped it off and looked at it. He's eyes went wide when he saw the 3 people in it. A Man with hair the same shape as Tai's but it was bright blond, had emerald green eyes, and light peach skin, well the woman has long deep brown, chocolate brown eyes, and dark tan skin and in her arms was a small child only 2-years-old with the same shape hair as his father but deep brown, chocolate brown eyes like the woman and dark tan skin like her also. Tai whispered two words that made him want to cry, "{Mom, Dad.}" Just then a voice came from behind him making him jump. "Tai?" He turned to see Sora staring at him she walked over to him and looked at the picture. Her crimson eyes went huge when she saw it and asked, "These are your real parents aren't they? That would explain the weird language, being found alone in the park when you were 2 and being so strong…you were born in the Digiworld." She hugged Tai and pushed her cheek against his shoulder. Tai smiled at this and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "I wonder if either of them are still alive?" Sora turned and looked at him strait in the eyes and said, "I don't know…but even if they aren't you still have all the others, Kari…and me." Tai hugged her tightly and she pressed herself against his chest. Tai leaned down, and Sora leaned up and their lips met in a light kiss. 

A Dark shadow floated outside the window to the room Tai and Sora were in and smirked. "Hmm…instead of just grabbing the little Prince of Yamagi I'll grab the Digidestind of Love too," It then shot forwards through the window into the room.

Tai and Sora jumped apart when the window shatter and Tai moved in front of her when they saw that it was none other then Piedmon. The evil clown smirked at this and said, "{T'nod yrrow, M'i ton retfa reh.}" Tai looked at him torn between shock that he also knew the language, worry for Sora, and a cross of fear and courage. Piedmon then said in Japanese, "I'm after you." He then shot an attack like Myotismon's Crimson Lightning but pitch black. Sora then swung him around so she was in front of him and got hit in the head with the attack…making her go unconscious and fall into Tai's arms. Tai glared at Piedmon and growled, "{Ll'uoy yap rof taht you nmad nwolc.}" "{Uoy wonk lettil ecnip er'uoy evitcetorp ekil ruoy erhtom tub suoegaruoc ekil ruoy rehtaf,}" Piedmon replied causing Tai's eyes to go sad at the mention of his real parents.   
  


TK looked around and said, "Hey, where's Tai and Sora?" Mimi looked around then giggled and said, "Maybe having a make-out session somewhere." TK and Kari looked at each other then turned to Matt and asked, "What's a make-out session?" Matt glared at Mimi who smirked and he replied, "Tell you when you're older." Izzy looked up and said, "Someone should find them." "Yeah they could have fell down the stairs or something and are hurt," Joe added. Renamon shook her head then suddenly heard a cry of pain coming from Tai and the evil laughter of Piedmon. "{ICHIAT! AROS!}" She then was gone in the blink of an eye.

Piedmon smirked and pick up the now unconscious Tai and of course Sora. Just then Renamon appeared and said, "Let them go Piedmon." He smirked and said, "I don't think so…see ya later." With that he jumped out the shattered window and disappeared. 

Sanira was sitting reading a book when Piedmon came in again. She glared at him then realized he had two still figures in his grip. He smiled evilly at her and said, "{Llew I evah a tfig rof uoy.}" "{Ho, neht evig ti dna og.}" Piedmon said, "{Fine…I just got you precious son and his little girlfriend.}" Her eyes went wide as the evil clown threw what now she could see as an 11-year-old boy and girl on the floor. "{Hope you still get along.}" With that he turned and left. Sanira got up and ran towards the 2 children and saw one was a pretty girl with amber-orange hair and light tan skin well the other one she recognized right away and nearly started crying. It WAS her son there was no mistake about that. He had her husbands features especially the hair but his skin and hair color matched her's…and she was sure his eyes did too. He then groaned making her jump and he opened his eyes. Tai saw the woman looking at him and almost felt like crying. She was the same woman as in the picture…making her his mother. "{REHTOM?}" He asked in Yamagian. Tears started welling in her eyes and she hugged him and said, "{Tai…I never thought I'd see you again.}" She then noticed the girl had a cut on her forehead and was bleeding and she said to Tai, "{Bring her over on the bed…I'll clean her cut and bandage it.}" Tai nodded then reached down and picked up Sora, he walked over to his mother's bed and set her gently down on it. She washed Sora's cut then said as she worked, "{I can tell you do remember me…but do you remember my name or why you're valuable to this world?}" Tai shook his head no then said, "{I know I'm a Digidestind…the leader of the Digidestind but that's all…and why does Piedmon call me 'Prince'?}" "{Because that's who you are…Prince Taichi Yamagi…Prince of the Digiworld,}" Sanira replied then saw Tai's face in shock and said, "{Your father was King Riko Yamagi and I'm Queen Sanira Yamagi.}" She then turned back to Sora and asked, "{What's this girl's name? And which Crest does she have? Which do you have come to think of it?}" Tai looked at Sora with worry in his eyes then said, "{My Crest is Courage. This is Sora Takenouchi…she's been my best friend since I went to the real world…and she has the Crest of Love.}" Sanira noticed the sad look in his eyes as he looked at Sora and he said in Japanese, "I should have protected her…she could have died." Tai started crying as he looked at his friend. Suddenly the world went black to Sanira as she collapsed. Tai jumped up and said, "{Mom, are you ok?}" Tai then saw a type of gas leek in through the floor as he got light headed and fell down on the bed by Sora. 

Renamon told the others about Piedmon kidnapping Tai and Sora and each had their own reactions. Izzy started typing on his laptop trying to find them, Joe kept mumbling, "I knew it." Mimi was near hysterics, TK and Kari were sitting next to each other…just spacing out and Matt…well…it was hard to tell with him since he doesn't show his emotions much. "We have to find them," Kari said suddenly causing the others to nod. Renamon looked at the little girl with sad eyes…it was going to break her heart when she found out Tai wasn't her brother.

Tai woke up and looked around. He realized that he was bolted down to a metal table. "{Nmad,}" He said to himself then looked around. He saw Sora bolted down to the table right beside him. She looked over at him and asked, "Tai where are we? All I remember is Piedmon trying to attack you and me moving in the way then a lot of pain then darkness." "You got knocked unconscious, which I NEVER want you to do again. We were in a room in Piedmon's HQ but we got knocked unconscious and now were in a lab like the one Datamon had you in," Tai explained. Sora shuddered at the memory of Datamon then noticed something, "But Datamon's lab didn't have a throne with a pretty looking woman bolted to it." Tai looked in the same direction and his eyes went wide and he said, "{MOM!}" Sora looked at Tai in shock and then remembered the picture in the palace, "Your mother…of course she is the same woman from the picture and if you're wondering the word 'mom' is the same in Japanese and Yamagian." Tai looked at Sora and smiled…she was truly a special girl. 

Piedmon watched the seen with amusement…wait till he figures out what I did to the girl. What Piedmon did made NO sense once o' ever. 

Sanira opened her eyes and said, "{Ichiat?}" "{Over here mother,}" Tai replied. She looked up and smiled at her son. Sora' eyes went wide when she realized that she UNDERSTOOD every word they just said and then said, "{How can I understand you?}" Both Yamagi's looked at her in shock and even she seemed shocked at what she just spoke. Piedmon smirked and said, "That would be my doing…I thought it would be funny to see you talking the same way suddenly." They all got weird looks on their faces and shook their head.  "WHY are Sora and I bolted to tables?" Tai asked suddenly. Piedmon got an evil look in his eyes and said, "Oh nothing…I'm just going to change you DNA to evil." Their eyes went wide and both Tai and Sora started struggling but knew they couldn't get out. Sanira could sense Renamon and the other Digidestind approaching so she decided to buy the 2 children time and said, "I can understand Japanese now." Piedmon turned to her and said, "Yes…I thought it'd be easier for everyone to understand at least one language." He then walked over to the control panel and went to hit a red button when Sanira started asking loads of questions…and her being the Queen he had to answer all her questions. He then noticed on a monitor the Digidestind and Renamon and smirked. "Nice try Sanira," He said then hit a button causing 10 ultimate level Digimon to walk in. "Go distroy the Digidestind and Renamon," Piedmon ordered causing them all to nod and run off. Piedmon looked at Tai and Sora who looked worried for their friends and weren't paying attention to what he was doing…so he went and pressed a button causing a screen then (like that yellow thingy Datamon used to clone Sora) but pitch black. Piedmon smirked and said, "Courage I'm going to scan your feet first then tell Love how it feels then I'll scan all of you." Just as he said he scanned Tai's feet and Tai jumped a bit then yelped. "What's wrong Tai?" Sora asked with fear in her voice. "At first it's ice cold then it feels ice cold but with REALLY bad pain," Tai said. Piedmon smirked and began scanning Sora too. Sanira watched in horror as the two children got turned evil AND felt sheer pain too. Tears started coming to her eyes and she yelled one word that was heard everywhere in the building, "RENAMON!"

Renamon's ears shot strait up in the air and she yelled, "SANIRA!" Everybody looked at her as they fought and she said, "I'm going to get them. Agumon, Biyomon come with me." They all nodded and Renamon picked up the other Rookie Digimon then disappeared. 

Tai struggled to keep his eyes open and not collapse from pain but it was getting REALLY hard. "Tai…" Sora said weakly before she went unconscious and Tai started to cry for the 4th time in his life, once being when Kari got sick the first time, the next being when Sora got captured, and the most recent when Kari got sick again. Then he felt himself loose all consciousness and fall into Darkness. Piedmon laughed his evil laughter and Sanira looked really sad. She mumbled, "Please Tai, be able to hear me…"

Tai looked around…he was inside of pure Darkness. "My mind," He said looking around. "Tai," A man's voice said. Tai looked up and his eyes went wide cause he was staring face to face with someone he knew. "Dad?" He asked looking at the emerald-eyed man. He nodded and said, "Remember those pendants your mother gave you?" Tai nodded and pulled the 9 of them out of his pocket. Aiko nodded then said, "Use them…one for each you and your friends." Tai looked at them then realized in shock, "They're crests." "Yes, but not the same kind," The king said. Tai looked at him in surprise and said, "Why?" "Your Crests now represent your strongest assets…these one represent a power lock within you," He explained. Tai looked at them all with curiosity. The colors were cool and each sign looked different…well almost. There was a Gray one with a Shadow Pattern a Black one with Angel Wings, a White one with Angel Wings, an Aqua with a Water Pattern, a Light Green one with a Vine Pattern, a Yellow one with a Lightning Bolt, a Light Blue one with an Iceberg, a Silver one with a Wind Pattern and a Red one with a Fire pattern. "Their elements," Tai said looking at his father who nodded then Tai said, "Fire, Wind, Ice, Lightning, Earth, Water, Life and Death." "Yes, your not in Piedmon's control yet but if you don't wake up now you will be," Aiko said. Tai nodded and said, "We'll defeat Piedmon AND Apocolamon…don't ask how I know he's coming next." Aiko laughed and said, "Go." Tai nodded and said, "Bye Father."

Sanira watched in shock as Tai's brown eyes snapped open. Piedmon had undone their chains figuring they wouldn't wake up for another hour then they'd be evil. Tai jumped up and said, "I'm NOT letting Piedmon OR Apocolamon win this." Sanira watch as Tai walked over to Sora and shook her awake. Sora's eyes slowly opened and Tai helped her up. They then went over to Sanira and undid her from the throne she was on…just as Renamon appeared with Agumon and Biyomon. "TAI!" Agumon said jumping on top of his friend causing Tai to fall over. "I said it once I'll say it again Agumon, you need to go on a diet." "SORA!" Biyomon yelled and flew into her arms. "I missed you Biyo," Sora said hugging her. "Sanira," Renamon said hugging her old friend. "Renamon, it's good to see you again," Sanira said then turned to the children and said, "We must help your friends now." Tai, Sora, Agumon and Biyomon all nodded then followed Renamon and Sanira out the door. 

"WE CAN'T WIN!" MetalGarurumon yelled as he fought Piedmon. A huge fireball then headed for TK and Kari. The two little kids screamed and a red fire ball shot overhead with a yell that said, "Super Spark." Everybody turned around to see a bird Digimon standing with a blond female. "LYRA!" Mimi said in shock. "Hi cuz," Lyra said jumping down from her spot. "What are you doing here?" Mimi asked her. "Helping you. I'm the 9th Digidestind but I was only meant to help you at the very end," Lyra explained. "We need to get Tai and Sora back to win!" Izzy yelled out suddenly. Piedmon knocked MetalGarurumon to the ground and looked at the 7 Digidestind, smirked evilly and said, "You won't want to see them cause when you do they'll be evil." They all looked shocked except for Lyra who thought, _"Courage and Love gone evil? Fat Chance. Queen Sanira would have done something to prevent it." _"No they won't! Queen Sanira would make sure that NEVER happens!" Lyra yelled out loud. Piedmon looked at her for a minute then said, "I remember you. Your father was the General of the Yamagian army, I killed both him and the King with my bare hands. Mimi eyes widened at Piedmon's words…her cousin was in the Digiworld before. 

Tai ran down the hallway and suddenly stopped causing Sora to crash into him. She looked at him curiously and Tai turned to his mother and said, "Can I see if I can tell which pendants belongs to Sora and me?" Sanira nodded and Tai took out the element Crests. Sora looked at them wide and Tai said, "Hold your hand over them and concentrate." Sora nodded, closed her eyes and held her hand over them, as Tai did the same thing. Two of them started glowing brightly and Sanira's eyes went wide and she realized something really important…something nobody else realized. 

All the Digimon were fighting. Piedmon and his army were winning. And Kari stayed behind the others a bit. TK stood in front of her protecting her like he promised Tai. Matt stood up towards the front yelling commands at MetalGarurumon. Lyra stood up front with her eyes narrowed. Izzy and Joe stood together trying to figure out hoe to defeat Piedmon. And finally Mimi stood right in front of TK and Kari. Just then a blast of energy came flying at Kari and she let out a scream. Everybody shot around and all yelled at the same time, "KARI!" The attack hit the spot where Kari once stood but no one was there. Suddenly Renamon appeared out of nowhere with Kari in her arms. A woman came walking up beside Renamon and glared at Piedmon and snapped, "{First trying to kill my son and his friend evil now trying to kill their other friends…this has gone on long enough Piedmon!}" They all looked confused but Lyra shot out, "You heard her Piedmon…your going down." Everybody nodded in unicent but Piedmon said, "What are you going to do without Courage and Love?" "They aren't doing anything without us," a boys voice yelled. They all looked up to see Tai and Sora in Garudamon's hand and WarGreymon in front of him.

Back on earth everybody was watching as darkness started to take over their world. "Tai," Kiara said looking at the darkening sky. "WE BELIEVE IN YOU!" A little boy yelled out. Everybody then got the idea and all started saying word of encouragement for the Digidestind. 

Tai walked over to them and said, "Close your eyes and concentrate." They all looked confused but the woman came up and said, "Trust him." They all looked at the woman (Sanira) and automatically trusted her. They all closed their eyes and concentrated then felt something…almost like pure power then their eyes shot open as sometimes hit them. They opened their eyes to see Crests floating in front of them but they were different then the ones they wore around their necks. They had powers raiding out of them. "What do they mean?" Joe asked. "These Crests are for you to use. You were suppost to get them a while back but for some reason the powers refused to go to you, probably cause Lyra wasn't there to help," The woman informed them. "Who are you?" TK asked suddenly. Sanira smiled and said, "I'm Sanira." "Queen of the Digiworld," Lyra said to them all. Sora looked at Tai and whispered so only he could hear it, "Oh Matt has to listen to you know…you're a prince." Tai hit her lightly then looked at the other's and said, "Think deep in your mind and tell me what your Crest means." "Wind," Sora said taking hand. "Fire," Tai said moving closer to her. "Lightning," Izzy said with interest. "Ice," Matt said with a raised eyebrow. "Water," Joe said. "Shadow," Lyra said with a smile. "Earth," Mimi said looking at it. "Life," TK said looking at it then Kari's. "Death," Kari said looking back and forth between her's and TK's. "Right, now tell me what your original Crests mean," Renamon said. "Courage." "Love." "Friendship." "Knowledge." "Sincerity." "Reliability." "Hope." "Light." "Compassion." 

Piedmon saw all the Digidestind together then realized something. They were together, they had their Original Crests, they had the Element Crests, they had all 9 of them…and there was their Digimon plus Sanira and Renamon.

"Izzy, Mimi, Lyra and Matt you guys are on the outer circle," Sanira informed them then said, "TK, Kari, Joe and Sora you guys are on the inner circle." Tai looked at his mother and said, "What about me?" Sanira looked at her son and said, "Tai you're the strongest of the Digidestind so you're in the very center alone. You will use your own powers plus the other's will channel their powers into you." Tai nodded then stood where he was. TK, Kari, Joe and Sora formed a circle around him, and Matt, Mimi, Izzy and Lyra formed a circle around them. "You will know what to say when you look in your heart," Renamon informed them. 

Piedmon looked over at them once again and his evil eyes went wide. He made it through all 9 of their Digimon de-digivolving them to their rookie forms (In Gatomon's case a Champion). Piedmon started towards the Digidestind and went to slash them with his swords. The Digidestind saw him and all ran in different directions 

"What do we do now?!" Matt shouted to Sanira. "TRY TO ATTACK HIM!" Sanira called back. Then they heard a scream and saw an attack heading toward TK and Kari. Matt was about to rush to them but a white glow surrounded TK and a black glow surrounded Kari then they each said something causing a reaction that shocked almost everyone.

"BEGIN OF LIFE!" TK yelled.

"END OF DEATH!" Kari said afterwards.

The white with yellow beam of light struck one monster killing it and the black with pink beam of light hit another one killing it. "What the?" Izzy asked in shock. "That's their powers!" Renamon yelled to them from where  she was fighting. Lyra, Matt and Mimi stood in the same spot when a boulder from above fell towards them. Lyra suddenly started glowing with a gray light, Mimi glowed a light green light and Matt glowed a light blue light then they did the same thing as TK and Kari.

"SLASH OF ICE!" That came from Matt.

"QUAKE OF EARTH!" That was Mimi.

"SILENCE OF SHADOW!" There was Lyra. 

Not only was the boulder shattered but so were 3 more of Piedmon's army. Izzy, and Joe got the idea as to Digimon charged at them. Izzy started to glow bright yellow and Joe started to glow aqua then they said in turn.

"SHOCK OF LIGHTNING!" That was Izzy.

"WRECK OF WATER!" There was Joe.

More and mom Digimon kept falling at the Digidestind's powers and their Digimon's strength. The Piedmon…doing the dumbest thing ever shot over to where Tai and Sora were and yelled, "THRUMP SWORD!" Tai blocked Sora and then a red glow appeared around Tai and a silver one around Sora.

"RAGE OF FIRE!" Tai yelled.

"CLAM OF WIND!" Sora said like Tai.

Piedmon flew backwards then as he looked at Tai and Sora again he realized the same thing Sanira did before. Legends said that there would be a Prince and his soul mate would use their powers together and defeat the general of darkness…him. 

Tai took Sora's gloved hand in his own and they started glowing red and silver together. They then spoke together the words Piedmon wished he'd never hear:  
"COURAGE, LOVE SOUL STIRKE!" 

Piedmon yelled in great pain and fell to the ground. He glared at the Digidestind + Sanira and Renamon and said, "It's not over yet." With that he was deleted. Everybody cheered but Sanira said, "Your not out of the woods yet." Everybody looked at her curiously and Tai asked, "Why not?" Sanira looked at her only son and said, "You still have Piedmon's master to deal with." Tai thought for a second then another memory shot into his mind and he said angrily, "Apocolamon." Lyra also had a look of hate over her face, Renamon looked disgusted, and Sanira looked angry and nodded. "He killed many lives long ago, and IS the Darkness himself," Lyra said sadly. "He was brutal," Renamon added. 

A darkness started seeping through the ground in the Digiworld. Digimon everywhere tried to escape it but failed. Not only that but the darkness also started to leek though to the real world where people and animal's ran to avoid it. All over there was fear…bit also hope for the Digidestind to win once and for all.

The Digidestind opened their eyes to see they were floating in pitch black. Sora moved and took Tai's arm in her own. Mimi and Lyra were standing with the scared Kari. Matt stood with Joe looking around. And Izzy and TK stood together talking quietly. Just then an evil laugh came from…well it sounded like everywhere. Agumon looked at the other Digimon who nodded and he said, "Don't dare touch our partners." Then they each Digivolved.

"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO…WARGREYMON!"

"BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…BIRDRAMON!"

"BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…GARUDAMON!"

"GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO…METALGARURUMON!"

"TENTOMON DIGIVOLE TOO…KABUTERIMON!"  
"MABUTERIMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…MEGAKABUTERIMON!"

"PALMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…TOGEMON!" 

"TOGEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…LILLYMON!"

"GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…IKKAKUMON!" 

"IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…ZUDOMON!"

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…ANGEMON!"  
"ANGEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…MAGNAANGEMON!"

"GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…ANGEWOMON!"

"SPARKMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…LIGHTMON!"

"LIGHTMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…ANGELMON!"

A huge Digimon appeared and looked pure evil. They all shuddered and the Digimon said, "I'm Apocolamon the ultimate darkness, and I know all of you already. Lyra Taksuko, Kari Kamiya, TK Takaishi, Joe Kido, Mimi Tachikawa, Izzy Izumi, Matt Ishida, Sora Takenouchi and Tai Yamagi." "Yamagi?" Kari whispered and looked at TK and said, "He's a Kamiya." TK shrugged as Apocolamon said, "How Digidestind, it's time to meet your end!"

"GIGA CANNON!"

They all screamed and dogged out the way and Izzy said, "He has all the powers of our past enemies." "That's right, now lets see what these Digimon can really do…THRUMP SWORD!" Apocolamon yelled. It hit Angelmon forcing her backwards causing her to De-Digivolve to her Rookie Form. "SPARKMON!" Lyra called out worried about her friend. "PUPPET PUMMEL!" Angewomon flew backwards then De-Digivolved like Angelmon did. "SALAMON NO!" Kari called to her Rookie friend. "RIVER OF POWER!" "PATAMON!" TK yelled to his now small partner. One by one all the Digidestind Digimon went to rookie and only Garudamon and WarGreymon were left standing. "What do we do now?" Mimi asked nervously. "Easy give up! ULTIMATE EVIL!" Apocolamon used his own attack to try and distroy them and caused the last two to Digivolve to Rookie. "No," Sora said gripping harder on Tai's arm. "Watch this Digidestind," Apocolamon said with an evil sick smile and then yelled, "DARKNESS WAVE!" All the Rookie Digimon cried out in pain as they got shot backwards and knocked unconscious. 

Everywhere people were scared, Digimon were too. Babies of all species were crying and darkness was taking over. Sanira and every other Digimon watched hoping that the Digidestind would win and many looked to the Queen for answers…and got them all by the worried looking her eyes. 

All the Digidestind were depressed now. Tai looked down at his shoes but when he was looking at them he saw his two Crests also…and that made him remembered what they had tried to do before. "That's it. Remember what we were trying to do before Piedmon attacked us?" Tai asked them. The 8 of his friends all nodded and he continued, "I think if we try to do that we can win." They all got a glimmer of faith in their eyes for their leader (Yes that includes Matt too) and nodded once again.

Apocolamon watched with narrowed eyes and though, _"What are they planning to do? They already lost."_  Izzy, Mimi, Lyra and Matt got in a circle and held hands, Joe, TK, Sora and Kari stood in a circle inside of them and held hands, and Tai stood in the center of them all. Apocolamon's eyes went wide when he realized what they were doing and yelled, "NO!"  They all concentrated then started glow back and forth between 2 colors. Matt started glowing light blue then dark blue, Mimi was light green then dark green light, Izzy with bright yellow then purple, Lyra with gray then burgundy, Kari with black then pink, TK with white then yellow, Joe with aqua then gray, Sora with silver then red and Tai with red then gold. Then they each closed their eyes and thought with all their might looked deep in their hearts for the power to win. Then one by one they each said something causing them to glow brightly.  

Lyra: I the Lady of Shadows and the Digidestind of Compassion command the shadow to arise and silence!

Mimi: I the Princess of Earth and the Digidestind of Sincerity command the earth to grow and quake!

Izzy: I the Finder of Lightning and the Digidestind of Knowledge command the lightning to strike and shock!

Matt: I the Guardian of Ice and the Digidestind of Friendship command the ice to shatter and slash!

Matt, Izzy, Mimi & Lyra: Powers Complete

Then the ones on the inside circle used their powers in the same way.

Kari: I the Goddess of Death and the Digidestind of Light command the death to go and end!

TK: I the God of Life and the Digidestind of Hope command the life to come and begin!

Joe: I the Keeper of Water and the Digidestind of Reliability command the water to splash and wreck!  

Sora: I the Mistress of Wind and the Digidestind of Love command the wind to shriek and clam!

Sora, Joe, TK & Kari: Powers Complete

And finally Tai who was in the middle had his turn…and Apocolamon's eyes went wide in fear.

Tai: I the Master of Fire, leader of the Digidestind, Prince of the Digiworld and the Digidestind of Courage command fire to fly and rage!

Tai took a deep breath then said, "POWER COMPLETE!" Then they all said together, "Powers flow to the Master and defeat APOCOLAMON!" And that what the powers did they moved from the outer circle to the inner circle to Tai and he shot the powers at Apocolamon and when the light was gone…so was the darkness and the evil Digimon.

On earth everyone cheered and danced around, animals made noise like never before and the Digidestind's parents stood proudly for their children.

In the Digiworld all the Digimon were celebrating when Gennai walked up to Sanira and said, "Good to see you again Queen Sanira." She smiled at the now young man (The Gennai from season 2) and said, "I will need someone to teach Taichi and train him…do you think you can do that?" He nodded then his eyes went wide. All the Digidestind were ok but they were all crying and kneeling down by something. "Oh no," Renamon said realizing it was their Digimon.

"I'm sorry we couldn't protect you," Sparkmon said to Lyra. "Sparkmon, we still won," Lyra replied. "Yes but we failed," Salamon said to Kari. "Oh Salamon," Kari said starting to cry harder. "TK, I'll miss you," Patamon said. "Why, where are you going?" TK asked with teary eyes already knowing the answer. "Joe get rid of the long face you it might stay like that," Gomamon said weakly. "Gomamon," Joe chocked out. "Mimi, I'll say hi to Piximon and the others for you," Palmon said. "No, please, Palmon," Mimi said between sobs. "Izzy, don't loose your curiosity…remember that's what I like most about you," Tentomon said. "Tentomon, buddy," Izzy said crying. "Matt, don't go the way of Darkness  and remember I'm your friend forever," Gabumon said. "No, Gabumon," Matt said lightly. "Your mother loves you Sora…remember so do I forever," Biyomon said. "Oh Biyomon please, Sora said crying lightly. "Tai, you're my best friend, a good leader, full of Courage and s prince, please stay strong and protect Sora and the other, I know you can," Agumon said. "Agumon, please don't go," Tai said crying like the other. "Goodbye," All the Digimon said then as if they were never there…they were deleted. Sora broke down and collapsed in Tai's arms well crying a storm…they were all crying heavily. "Agumon," Tai said then looked at the sky and said, we'll always protect this world and make you all proud…you can count on that for now and forever…"

~3-years-later~

Tai looked out the palace window to the streets of Yamagi below…all was how it should be again. Digimon and humans traveled between the two worlds as they pleased and the city of Yamagi was full and lively again. 

~Tai's Pov~

**_Everything worked out great and now in case of emergency we got more then just 9 Digidestind…we got around 200 of us. But us 9 Originals will always be more stronger and no offence to the newbies but more valuable to the Digiworld…plus we got 5 new friends that are taking after us. Well here's what everyone's doing these days._**

****

**_Sora's mother lives in the palace with us and is the royal decorator…and still owns flower shops know two worldwide._**

Mrs. Takenouchi: No I think this room should be blue…it works better.

**_The ones that took care of me (my parents sort of) also live in the place to be close to me and Kiara (My 'Mother') is a dress/suit maker for the royals)_**

Mrs. Kamiya: No I really think lavender is your color dear

Mr. Kamiya: She always says that cause it's her favorite color

**_Gennai is a teacher and trainer to all that lives here in the palace_**_._

Gennai: Ok students the mathematical term for this is perpendicular

**_Renamon is my bodyguard on my mother's orders_**

Renamon: Your lucky I'm here not your mother or you'd probably get grounded for live Tai

**_My mother is still in charge of the Digiworld as Queen_**

Sanira: Of course the Gekomon's palace was rebuilt…it was a thank you gift for helping the children in their war

**_Of course there's the 5 new kids, which you haven't met before but you might as well now…and they also have Digimon._**

****

**_The young girl with the black hair is Kasumi Liaragi she's 9-years-old and her Digimon is Weavemon, also she goes by the name Kassi._**

Kassi: But I want to play tag not hide and seek

Weavemon: Well I guess we can do that.

**_The boy the same age as Kassi with dark brown hair with Iori Hida but we call him Cody and his Digimon is Armidillomon_**

Armidillomon: I don't care what we play as long as we can eat after cause I'm hungry.

Cody: Your always hungry

**_The oldest of the new kids is Ken Ichyjouji who's 12-years-old and his Digimon's Wormon, he's also smart like Izzy._**

Ken: Come on guys were suppost to be at the palace now

Wormon: That's right…besides I like playing in the halls there

**_The oldest girl who's 11-years-old is Miyako Inoue or Yolie for short her Digimon's Hawkmon and she's like a combo of Izzy, Mimi and Sora._**

Yolie: Hurry up goggle-head your slower then the computer my grandma owns.

Hawkmon: Yolie be nicer to him

****

**_The one Yolie was talking about was Daisuke Motomiya or Davis who's partner's Veemon and like a mini version of me including the goggles._**

Davis: Shut up Yolie, I'm going as fast as you

Veemon: I just want food right now 

**_Ok well those are the new kids. But want to know what happened to us Original Digidestind after our Digimon were…deleted…well…_**

****

**_Lyra lives with her mother, aunt and cousin Mimi and she looks a lot like Mimi…but more like her twin sister Kyra who's not a Digidestind._**

****

Lyra: I can't wait this is gonna be so much fun

Kyra: Yeash you need to go on de-cuff

**_Kari lives in the palace with me and still thinks of me as her brother even though she knows I'm not_**

Kari: TAI! I told you not to go near my room! It's a mess now

Tai: Well that's your mess now cause I didn't do it

TK: Don't worry Kar I'll help you

Kari: Thanks TK

**_TK lives in the city but is usually at the palace or somewhere we Kari cause they're ALWAYS together…like Ying and Yang of the little Digidestind._**

TK: Matt always wrecks my room but never gets away with it

Matt: That's cause you lie to mom

TK: No that's cause you always mess your room up even when I'm not there

**_Matt lives with TK now (Their parents got back together) and it's really funny watching him and TK argue over little things cause TK always wins._**

Joe: Matt what's the point of arguing he always wins…and I don't want to clean up any blood like last time

Lyra: It's his hobby

Matt: HEY!

**_Joe is still trying to be and already has Digimon patients…and like Gomamon always told him he DID lighting up. _**

Mimi: I'm gonna go and get ready for the party see you all later 

Matt: Yeah, see ya

All but Kari: ***Leaves***

****

**_Mimi is growing up a lot and dyed her hair pink, she also is much more sincere then before_**

Izzy: I'd say it's almost time Matt and Mimi got together

Lyra: No kidding 

Matt & Mimi: Shut up

Joe & TK: No Izzy's right

**_Izzy is still the same computer loving guy he always was but is much more sociable now then 3 years ago._**

Sora: Hi Tai

Tai: Hi Sora. You ready for the dance tonight

Sora: Of course…after all I AM dancing with the prince…who's also my boyfriend

Tai: I know, I know. I didn't forget our 3 year anniversary

Sora: That's your lucky about that

**_And that leaves Sora and me. Well we both live in the palace and we got together 3 years ago now, also my mother got us engaged cause she said 'That's usually how it works with royalty.' But I'm ok with that._**

****

**_You probably thought our Digimon came back right? Well if so your wrong. We made a place of honour with tombstones for each of ours lost friends. Also there's a statue in the middle of the city…with 9 children and 9 Digimon standing on a mountain…and at the bottom it says "These are the Original Digidestind…the ones who lives immortal live" _**

****

**_Even though our adventure seems to be over and the darkness seems to be gone you can be sure it's still there. Who knows maybe one day we will see our Digimon, We can't give up Faith now. Also just remember this one thing. If you ever feel lost or like your going in the dark remember 9 simple words: Courage, Love, Friendship, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope, Light and Compassion. _**

****

**_For now we'll wait for the time we're needed again to defeat the darkness. Also there have been reports of 9 ghost…of Digimon protecting people. If you ever see them don't be scared…just remember us 9 Originals and you'll know who they are…our Digimon. I leave you with this one final statement, the darkness hasn't been defeated. But to even think of winning we must do the one natural thing and take that first step…into adventure…_**

****

**_                                                                                               Signed,_**

**_                                                                            Prince Taichi Yagami (Tai),_**

**_                                                                            The Digidestind of Courage,_**

**_                                                                                          The Master of Fire,_**

**_                                                                          The leader of the Digidestind,_**

**_                                                                      And Prince of the Digital World_**

****

**_August. 1st, 2003 _**

****

****

**_Please Send in your:_**

****

**_1) _****_Reviews_**

**_2) _****_Comments_**

**_3) _****_Suggestions_**

**_4) _****_Flames_**

**_5) _****_Opinions_**

**_6) _****_ANYTHING_**

****

**_I really don't care if I get flames casue I just burn things I don't like with them…also tell me if I should make a sequel to this!_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


End file.
